A caster is a wheeled device configured to be mounted to a larger object that enables rolling of the larger object. Casters can be used in a variety of different applications, including but not limited to chairs, beds, tables, desks, and appliances.
In a hospital setting, casters are used to ease the transport of many pieces of equipment, ranging from IV poles, to trash and linen carts, to the racks used to distribute patient meals. The extensive use of rolling equipment makes it essential for hospitals to have quiet and cost-effective wheels. Unfortunately, current options are limited on casters that meet the needs of hospitals.
The Hospital Consumer Assessment of Healthcare Providers and Systems (HCAHP) survey is used to assess patient perspectives on their hospital care. For many hospitals, a “quietness” score that represents the percentage of patients indicating that the area around their room is quiet at night is often the lowest scoring dimension of the HCAHP survey. In addition to being a nuisance, HCAHP survey data are publicly reported and low scores may negatively impact reimbursement and consumer hospital selection.
While many factors contribute to the disruptive noise level in hospitals, one significant source is the widespread use of rolling equipment. The casters used on the equipment contribute to the high noise levels. A common problem with casters is the noise caused by friction between the bearings and axles when the caster is carrying a load. Another noise issue is the vibrations of one or more components of the caster that occur during movement.